


Cheek

by JunKisho



Series: Milestones [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A large Viktuuri family, F/F, Family Fluff, M/M, Mischievous babies, OC Kids - Freeform, Skater family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunKisho/pseuds/JunKisho
Summary: And that was how Mikaela Nikiforov's first birthday party ended – with contented smiles, hugs and promises to hold another gathering and future play dates for their children.





	Cheek

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly a developmental milestone, but birthdays will always be milestones to me!

Warm, lively chatter ensconced the dining area of Yutopia Akatsuki, the adults mingling together with nostalgic remembrance of the past while small bodies weaved past long legs with hysterical glee. A cool breeze snaked into the room through the open shoji doors to tug playfully at the exuberant kids, before taking away the heat of the moment with it. Majestic maple and gingko trees stood sentry-like in the garden outside Yutopia, keeping a close vigil on their owners, while the pavements were veiled in a bed of orange-red-brown-yellow leaves.

“Papa!” Came an exuberant shriek from three-year-old Kseniya, her petite frame vibrating with excitement and exertion from her gallop through the house for the nth time. Dogging her trail was Yulian, crashing straight into Kseniya and into their Papa’s lean leg, causing an impromptu group hug to happen.

“Hug!” Another ear-shattering squeal rang out, a third warm body colliding into the group. Without pause, a fourth rammed straight into the group of sweaty kids, effectively holding Viktor’s right leg hostage. A swift hand snatched the plate of food from Viktor as he flailed, but failed, to seek equilibrium. A grown man was tackled into the ground mercilessly by four toddlers, spectated by amused friends.

“Save the food and not the man, why don’t you, Chris,” Viktor groaned, shocks of dull pain shooting through his abused rump. Four pairs of twinkling eyes grinned up at his own cerulean blues without reproach, instantly gaining forgiveness from Viktor and his big soft heart.

“It’s much easier to clean up, mon cher,” Christophe grinned unabashedly, earning himself a look of betrayed exasperation from his long time best friend.

Cheerily, he returned Viktor the saved plate of food, beckoning his little girl to him. Nodding his thanks, Viktor started feeding his three misfits in quick succession, urging them to _chew slowly and please do not run off until you’re done with this plate_. Beside him was Chris, dealing with the same situation though, mercifully, with only one hyperactive daughter instead.

Russet eyes glanced over in warm appreciation, before turning back to his small bundle sitting in the high chair.

“Open up, Mika,” Yuuri requested gently.

‘At least Mikaela is much more easy-going,” Yuuri thought in relief, steadily scooping warm porridge into Mikaela’s mouth. Baby Mikaela was indeed much calmer, placidly accepting any and all affection lathered onto him, though his favourite would always be kisses from his Tou-chan.

“Yuuri,” Phichit sang out from behind, quickly squeezing into the empty seat beside him, “and Mika-chan! How are you, my lovely angel? Being good for your daddy? Aren’t you the sweetest, least destructive angel around?”

Phichit all but cooed compliments, occasionally making funny faces and eliciting warm, throaty gurgles from the seated child, his camera shutter clicking incessantly without pause. Yuuri couldn’t help but chuckle at his friend’s antics to fill his phone with photographs, which evolved into full blown laughter when Phichit’s phone suddenly received an alert that his phone’s memory was full, evoking a comical expression full of horror and shock from the Thai Omega. With grim determination, Phichit replaced his current memory card with a brand new card, the number 128GB flashing across Yuuri’s vision for a split second before disappearing into the phone. Used to his best friend’s behaviour, Yuuri merely posed for a photo, or a dozen, with a tittering Mikaela and a smug Phichit.

With dinner and an impromptu photograph-taking session out of the way, Yuuri hastily cleaned up the utensils and returned to a sedate Mikaela. Scooping him out of the highchair, Mikaela was placed gently on the ground, little feet marching on the spot to get used to the wooden floor. Yuuri lightly held onto Mikaela’s hands, which eagerly grasped Yuuri’s fingers with gusto. As one, they slowly made their way across the dining area to greet all the guests.

Garbed in an ice blue, snowflakes patterned kimono, tied together with a pure white obi, Mikaela’s cyan eyes were handsomely accented while his dark locks and sharp cheekbones, still softened with baby fats, lent him an ethereal beauty with clear indications of his mixed blood. Curious eyes darted across different familiar faces, ears inundated with low laughter of the adults interspersed with high-pitched giggles from the four enthusiastic toddlers. The infectious buoyant mood enveloped little Mikaela, eliciting a beatific smile and a carefree gurgle that warmed the hearts of every single soul present.

“Mika-chan, let obaa-san carry you,” a delighted Hiroko crooned, lifting him off the ground and into her bosom. A slightly tipsy Toshiya leaned against his wife, tickling Mikaela’s soft cheeks and sides, earning himself raucous shrieks of giggles.

“You’re such a darling! You’ll definitely be a heartbreaker one day, little Mika; you already have half my heart,” Sara proclaimed while blowing raspberry kisses on his cheeks. As though in comprehension, Mikaela’s small palms patted Sara’s cheeks and placed a quick but tiny kiss of delight on Sara’s nose. A bubble of surprised laughter escaped her before she hurriedly hugged him with dear life.

“I’m all yours, mio piccolo angelo!” Sara gushed.

“Sara!” Michele choked in disbelief, Emil patting his back in restrained snickers.

“He is very cute,” Emil commented, crinkling his eyes when Mikaela looked his way.

“Well, if anyone has complaints, that’d be me. But Mika is goddamned adorable and an angel to boot, so I have no complaints! Yuuri, can we take him home?” Mila grinned impishly as Sara handed him over to her, both mates exchanging chaste pecks on their lips.

Before Yuuri could reply, three little cherubs crashed the Mikaela-appreciation session with words of protests.

“Miiika!” they chorused loudly, prompting Mikaela to respond in kind with indecipherable babbles, chubby arms outstretched towards his older siblings.

Mila knelt down and let Mikaela stand on his feet before asking, “So, can Mika come with aunt Sara and I to Russia?”

“Noooooo,” Yulian, Ilian and Kseniya whined out.

“He’s ours!”

“Mika is otouto!”

“Mika stay here!”

A cacophony of garbled protests washed over each other, eventually wearing Mila down and prompting her to relinquish her hold on Mika to Yuuri and promising the three toddlers that Mika wouldn’t disappear with her once the party ended.

With Yuuri kneeling behind Mikaela, the three older siblings unhesitatingly crowded him with a group hug, as though protecting him from the adults’ grabby hands. The youngest could only tug on his siblings’ kimonos, reciprocating their hugs.

“We won’t be giving up Mika but we’ll be giving away some little kids who still have not finished their dinner,” Viktor sing-songed, hands holding a plate still laden with an assortment of noodles, rice, fish and vegetables. Yulian, Ilian and Kseniya whirled to face their Papa in horror, jumbled words rushing past their mouths.

“Really?”

“Papa can’t do that!”

“Papa, no!”

“Why can’t Papa do that?”

“Because….because….you’re our Papa?”

“And because Tou-chan wants us?”

“Tou-chan!”

“What do you think Yuuri?”

“Mika ate all of his dinner very quickly. I think I want to keep Mika only,” Yuuri remarked mildly, internally grinning at his three oldest who were shocked into silence.

“Yuu! Ili! Niya! Come with Reina! Sleep together with my Daddy and Tou-chan!” Reina offered exuberantly. The gathered family and friends burst out in varying degrees of laughter at her innocent sincerity that even managed to extract small smirks from the usually frowning Yuri, and emotionless Otabek and Seung-gil.

“Reina! Did you just forget that you’re going to have another sibling soon? Daddy can’t take care of so many children,” Chris half-pouted, hands stroking his slightly protruding belly that had just past the first trimester mark. His mate, Masumi, was trying to smother his laughter with his hands but hastily nodded his head in agreement with Chris when Reina turned watery green eyes on him.

Feeling four pairs of desperate eyes on him, Yuri immediately rejected them with a rapid, “No can do twerps. I’ll only go to your house but you can’t stay with me, da?”

Even the always affectionate uncle Phichit was a no-go.

“Sorry little guys and girl, you need to ask Mr Scary over there, not me.”

Eyes darted to said Mr Scary, prompting an immediate staring competition between Seung-gil’s apathetic gaze and a mix of pleading puppy eyes and glistening ones. A tense, hushed silence blanketed them somewhat eerily, before Yulian and Ilian broke off the eye contact with a frustrated huff, immediately plodding to their Papa and Tou-chan. Kseniya and Reina, however, were determinedly and forcefully willing Seung-gil into submission with their flinty gaze; their extended efforts evident from tear tracks and squinty eyes, alongside scrunched noses and puffed up cheeks.

“Papa, we’ll be good so just give Kei away,” Ilian’s sudden stage whisper sliced through the tension, stunning everyone into a new form of shocked silence.

“Yeah Tou-chan, we’ll eat all your food from now on reaaaaaally quickly,” Yulian tacked on in the same stage whisper.

“We’ll even eat Kei’s food too,” Ilian added without missing a beat.

“Okay, but don’t tell Keiya that! If not she’ll start crying loudly,” Viktor replied cheekily.

Yuuri could only stare at the three in disbelief, before gazing solemnly into Mikaela’s blue eyes and also stage whispered, “I think both of us should leave this whole family for our sanity. What do you think, Mika?”

Mika merely bubbled and gurgled in naïve acquiescence, following all of his Tou-chan’s wishes.

“Drama Kings and Queen, the whole lot of you,” Mari deadpanned nearby.

“One Viktor is more than enough, and now there’s a whole brood of them. Lord save our souls,” Yuri retorted without heat. Beside him, Otabek nodded sagely while Yakov released a worn-out, resigned sigh of dread.

With the uprising commotion surrounding them, Kseniya and Reina finally ended the staring match, blinking away tears from their dry eyes. Seung-gil continued standing for a few moments before crouching down to pat their tears away, a hint of a smile ghosting his mouth.

“Alright!” Axel broke out abruptly, garnering attention to herself, her sisters and the gaggle of toddlers who had gathered around them.

“There’s no time to waste!” Lutz chimed in.

“It’s time for……” Loop dragged out in anticipation

“CAKE!” hollered all of the children present, gamely supported by Mikaela’s piercing shrieks of excitement that infused in his little body.

The adults cleared the dining area of the various utensils and food with alacrity, overseen by the anxiously waiting children. Yuuri had to hold on to Mikaela, lest he tried to totter off and trip himself or the rapidly moving adults.

Hiroko then dimmed the lights until a soft orange glow illuminated the room. Viktor walked out of the kitchen, a birthday cake shaded in ombre blue held aloft in his hands. A large number 1 candle was inserted right in the middle, a merry flame burned invitingly, while fondant figurines in the shape of snowflakes and poodles dotted around the candle and the sides of the cake. With care, he placed the cake on the largest, clean dining table.

In the next few minutes, bodies squeezed behind the cake for an intense round of photo taking, spearheaded by the undisputed Phichit. Baby Mikaela started to squirm with all the commotion, prompting Yuuri to declare that it was time for the birthday song, before the birthday boy started crying in impatience.

Enthusiastic, and rather off-key, renditions of Happy Birthday in Japanese and Russian rolled over Mikaela in undulating waves as he clapped his hands with vigour. The last note of the song dragged out before a rambunctious cheer rang out, culminating in a synchronized whoop of, “Happy Birthday Mika!”

“WAIT! PHOTO!” Phichit all but screamed, snapping away rapidly, before finally allowing the next phase of the celebration to be proceeded with.

“Mika, time to blow the candle,” Yuuri urged, placing Mikaela nearer the candle.

However, before Mikaela could open his mouth, the flame was suddenly extinguished; smoke and remnants of a loud exhale caressing his face.

“Keiya!” Viktor wailed, half in alarm and half in exasperated humour.

“I helped Mika blow his candle!” Kseniya exclaimed, pride lacing her words.

“Keiya, it’s Mika’s birthday! Mika blows the candle, not you!” Yulian admonished.

“Uh-oh, Mika no cry?” Ilian fretted, unbefitting of a five-year-old.

“Mika?” Finally understanding her previous act, Kseniya looked towards Mika worriedly, scrutinizing him for a potential water-work. When Mikaela cried, he would be inconsolable; not even his Tou-chan and Papa could calm him down until much later.

To her and everyone else’s relief, Mikaela was still riding the exuberant mood that had lasted the whole night, choosing instead to let loose giggles and laughter. Amused chuckles from the adults added on to Mikaela’s happy gurgling, as they passed the sliced cakes around.

And that was how Mikaela’s first birthday party ended – with contented smiles, hugs and promises to hold another gathering and future play dates for their children.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kiryouya) if you have burning questions to ask!


End file.
